There are significant dry gas reserves in tight, hard rock formations throughout the world. Economically feasible recovery of these reserves is difficult due to the low rate of penetration through these formations with traditional drilling methods. One method being explored to address this issue is the use of plasma channel drilling. However this method requires that a long electrical cable is run between the surface and the downhole tools. Running wiring in traditional jointed pipe can be a costly and time consuming affair, with an added reliability risk due to the high number of connectors required.
Coiled tubing (CT) is an efficient means to deploy cable and tools and perform well construction operations, such as drilling and stimulation. However, its utility is limited in deep and/or extended-reach wells. For example, the greater tubing lengths associated with such wells may require the use of smaller-diameter CT because reel capacity is limited. Use of smaller-diameter CT limits the pump rate that can be achieved and increases the likelihood of helical lockup.
Compared to CT, jointed pipe is a more effective and costly means to deploy tools and perform pumping operations at great depths. Jointed pipe employs sections of steel pipe added one by one to a work string. Due to the greater strength and weight of the jointed pipe sections (compared to CT), jointed pipe can extend further than CT before lockup occurs.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed in the scope of the appended claims.